


The Haunted Whispers

by Chiyukine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyukine/pseuds/Chiyukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leafpool and Crowfeather are meeting again. Nightcloud doesn't like it but says nothing. Dovewing and Tigerheart set their hearts in being together as their kits will be born soon. Heathertail and Lionblazr have finally forgiven each other but a lot of clan rivalries stands in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leafpool and Crowfeather

_The moon._  
_Echoing through the night._  
_Stars,_  
_Shining brightly._  
_I can hear my heart calling._  
_My heart yearns to be with you.  
_ _But I know I can't._

 

"Leafpool!"  
Leafpool stopped and looked around in the dark. She raised her nose to the air and sniffed. All she could scent was the mushy scents of the forest. She shrugged, maybe it was just her imagination. As Leafpool started up again, the voice spoke up again. This time, Leafpool turned around and glared through and spoke up. "Who's there?"

Seconds passed and then out of the bushes came a dark gray smokey tom, lean and very muscular. Leafpool gasped. "Crowfeather? What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" 

Crowfeather padded up to Leafpool, Leafpool stumbled back. 

"What are you doing here?" Leafpool repeated through gritted teeth.

Hurt seemed to flash through Crowfeather's bright blue eyes. "I just wanted to see you." Crowfeather meowed.

Leafpool looked at him.  _What is he trying to pull._ "I thought you didn't love me anymore." she meowed suspiciously.

Crowfeather purred. "I have always loved you Leafpool." Crowfeather leaned forward and touched Leafpool's soft and smooth pelt.

"B-but, what about t the gathering?" she asked.

Crowfeather looked up, pain showing in his eyes. "I had to say it, Leafpool." he meowed. "I couldn't show any affection for you and the kits there. My clan would have exiled me."

"Your clan means more to you than me and the kits?" Leafpool asked.

Crowfeather purred. "No. You mean more to me than my clan." 

Leafpool's amber eyes glowed. "Wh-what about Nightcloud and Breezepelt?"

"Nightcloud is a good cat. Breezepelt...well..." Crowfeather found it hard to say what he thought about his son.

Leafpool purred. "Don't make things hard on yourself." 

Crowfeather purred. "Does that mean we can still see each other?" he asked.

Leafpool nodded. "Yeah, I' not a medicine cat anymore, I'm a warrior. If my clan has anything to say to my meeting up with you, they can talk it over with me, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, or Sorreltail."

Crowfeather purred. "You have good friends." he meowed.

"I know." she meowed. "You know I will always love you."

Crowfeather and Leafpool twined tails together and sat beside each other, talking over the moons they had missed together with each other.

 

 _Let us Be together once more._  
_Let us celebrate the joy we live._  
_Let us be together forever._  
_Let us love eternally._  
_Let us be free together._  
_I love you._  
_I love you._  
_My sweet,  
_ _Mate._


	2. Dovewing and Tigerheart

_Night has fallen.  
_ _Awaken my love.  
_ _It is time to go.  
_ _I know, I don't want to leave too.  
_ _But we must.  
_ _Our clanmates will worry,  
_ _we have to keep this a secret.  
_ _No matter how much it hurts._

 

"Dovewing?Are you feeling well?" Jayfeather asked the gray she-cat.

Dovewing looked up at the blind medicine cat. She shook her head. "No. I'm just tired." she yawned.

Jayfeather blinked. "Okay." he nodded at her and padded over to Briarlight who was struggling to haul herself to the fresh-kill pile.

Dovewing looked up at the bright blue sky.  _I'm tried, yes. But it's not because of that._ She sighed.

"Hey come on lazy-pelt." Dovewing almost jumped as she heard her sister Ivypool come up behind her. 

"Oh, Ivypool! You startled me!" Dovewing meowed.

Ivypool looked at her with a surprised expression, then she came to realize. "Oh right, you don't have your powers anymore."

Dovewing snorted. "Just because I don't have my powers anymore doesn't mean you have to scare me any chance you get."

Ivypool purred. "Okay, O Great Leader!" she meowed sarcastically.

Dovewing blushed and huffed her paws in the ground. "Yeah, whatever." 

Ivypool looked at her sister intensely, then a curl twitched up her mouth. "You know, I'm so happy you've finally made up your mind." her eyes were glowing as if they were of the moon.

Dovewing looked confusedly at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, you haven't noticed?" Ivypool gasped.

Dovewing shook her head.

"Oh Dovewing! You're expecting kits!' Ivypool meowed through a whisper.

Dovewing's eyes went wide. 

"They're Bumblestripe's right?" Ivypool questioned. "Great! Can I tell him?"

"NO!" Dovewing meowed. "Please, no." her eyes blazed.

Ivypool looked at her sister, then nodded. "Okay." she meowed and padded away.

 

_Oh my love.  
_ _Our new family is about to come.  
_ _Will you still love me.  
_ _I hope so.  
_ _Because I love you._


End file.
